Icy Winds
by MewingSnowBall
Summary: An Icewind Dale 1 fic. I don't have the expansion or anything, so don't expect that. Anyway, it's the basic plot, with a few changes, like not everybody is in the party at the start.
1. Stats

I don't own Icewind Dale. Deal with it, ya?  
  
  
  
Character 1: Jabari (Juh-BAR-ee) Age: 24 Sex: Male Race: Half-Elf Class: N/A Description: Brown hair, green eyes, 6ft, 1in. Wears green shirt, brown leather vest, black pants.  
  
Character 2: Mordecai (More-Duh-Kai) Age: 25 Sex: Male Race: Human Class: N/A Description: Red hair, brown eyes, 5ft, 11in. Wears brown tunic, brown hat.  
  
Character 3: Leena (LEE-Nuh) Age: 22 Sex: Female Race: Elf Class: N/A (Author's note: I know, I must be pissing you off with all the classless peeps. Last one, I swear.) Description: Black hair, grey eyes. Wears black shirt/shorts and leather armor. Long, long hair, usually kept in a braid.  
  
Character 4: Adrian (A-Dree-In) Age: Somewhere in mid-20's Sex: Male Race: Human Class: Fighter Proficiencies: Two-handed sword: **, Crossbow: **. Description: Black hair, brown eyes. 6ft, 3in. Black, all black clothing.  
  
Character 5: Lynda (Lin-Duh) Age: 22 Sex: Female Race: Elf Class: Cleric/Ranger Proficiencies: Mace, large sword (I know you can't give a cleric a sword, don't worry.) Description: Blonde hair, eyes that change from blue to green to hazel to grey/yellow to lavender. 6ft. Wears blue blouse, brown shorts. Long hair, kept in ponytail.  
  
Character 6: Kajol (Kuh-Jole) Age: 25 Sex: Female Race: Elf Class: Cleric Proficiencies: Mace, Morning Star Description: Blonde hair, eyes that change from light brown to dark brown to green to blue to grey. 5ft 10in. Wears yellow pantsuit. (One-piece shirt and pants combination thingy.yeah.)  
  
  
  
Kay. There's my stats. I would give you bios on them, but that would ruin the story. But Kajol and Lynda are sisters, and Leena is related to Hrothgar. And Jabari and Mordecai are best friends.  
  
Read and review peeps, read and review.  
  
~*~Mewing~*~ 


	2. Chapter 1

I still don't own Icewind Dale. But I'll get it eventually...heh.  
  
  
  
Two men sat talking eagerly at a bar, in one of the Ten Towns, Easthaven.  
  
"So, Jabari, what're you going to do now? We've escaped. It's all over, ya?"  
  
Umm. I don't think I wanna stay here, though. What're the choices, fisherman and fisherman, Mordecai?" Jabari snorted. His companion laughed.  
  
"Don't forget fisherman!"  
  
There was a loud crash, and a bright light that shone in through the rickety door. The barkeeper sighed.  
  
"Looks though them two is goin' at it again. The little elf wants ta go on the expedition, I hears," she told a barmaid. The barmaid nodded.  
  
"But Hrothgar doesn't want Leena to. I think Leena's good enough. She's been practicing all her life here, and no doubt at her old village. Hrothgar's just overprotective."  
  
Jabari and Mordecai glanced at each other, and burst out the door, finding a small crowd watching a woman and a man fight.  
  
The woman had sharp ears, long, wavy black hair and grey eyes that flashed as she fought. An elf. The man had similar looks, except he didn't seem to be an elf. They both seemed to laugh, like they enjoyed it.  
  
The woman cast a spell, causing a flurry of snowballs to form themselves and fling at the man. "Alright, Leena," the man said, taking off his helmet and dropping it on the icy ground. "You win. You can come along." Leena, as she seemed to be called, hopped from one foot to another, and clapped her hands together happily.  
  
"You won't forget it, my cousin. I promise you that." Smiling even wider, she turned, and spotted the two in the crowd.  
  
"Oh! Newcomers. Who might you two be?" she asked. Jabari blinked.  
  
"Ah.Um.." he said stupidly. Mordecai sighed.  
  
"This is my bud Jabari, and I'm Mordecai. Pleased to meet you. Leena, right?" The woman nodded.  
  
"Yes. Pleased to meet you, Mordecai, Jabari." It was apparent that she was trying very hard to be formal and polite, since she flinched at every sentence she spoke.  
  
"..You fight well," Jabari managed to say. Leena blushed.  
  
"Thanks. Cousin Hrothgar and I were arguing for the longest time. I've wanted to come along on the expedition, and he was doubtful about it. He was unsure that I had the skills necessary, and so we settled it by battling. We do it often, but it was more serious this time."  
  
Mordecai nodded. "You're a mage?"  
  
"I'm a jack-of-all-trades. I can do mage and priest magic, sing bard songs, and I can use pretty much any weapon." She eyed them. "You fight as well?"  
  
"Like yourself, we're pretty well rounded. But I mostly use a crossbow as a weapon, and my friend here uses short swords," Jabari said, his nervousness melting away.  
  
"Oh. Would you like to come with me to Quimby's inn? I have a few things to discuss with him. And you two can check in, if you haven't already. He hasn't had many customers, except the elf going with us on the expedition."  
  
"You've mentioned the expedition several times. What. what exactly is it for?" asked Mordecai.  
  
"There's been some trouble down in Kuldahar. We're headed down there to help."  
  
The man, Hrothgar, had listened to the whole conversation. He now joined in.  
  
"Would you be interested in helping us?" he asked. The two men glanced at each other.  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
  
A short chapter. I'll make the next one longer. And major Pomab- trashing in the next chapter! It's all about the reviews. R&R! 


	3. Chapter 2

Yeah, I don't own IWD. Like I said before, deal with it, ya?  
  
I'd like to thank all my reviewers! Personally, I agree with Meh. Less chat, more splat! Hehe. But of course, talk develops the plot. Which is what I'm doing.  
  
I saw a huge typo once I went over the chapter I posted. Leena had said, "You won't forget it, my cousin. I promise you that." I had meant to say, "Regret" instead of "forget". Sorry if I confused anyone.  
  
  
  
"Great!" Leena cried, excited already. Hrothgar nodded his agreement.  
  
"We need all the young adventurers we can find. Leena, show them to Pomab's shop, would you?"  
  
Leena's eyes opened wide in protest. "He's horribly expensive, and the quality of his items is frightening!" she cried. Hrothgar shrugged.  
  
"It's the only store for many miles. Better short of wealth and well- equipped than the other way 'round." Leena sighed.  
  
"I suppose. C'mon, you guys."  
  
They arrived at the miserable store and found a woman smiling happily at Pomab.  
  
"Pomab! It's been so long! What're you doing here?" she asked. Pomab blinked.  
  
"Eh? Who...oh. You're the Pasha's friend. Pr-" The woman cut him off.  
  
"Daddy encouraged Kajol and I to explore the world, so we are. But still, why are you here?"  
  
But Pomab was looking past her, to his other customers.  
  
"What's this?" he sighed. "More barbarians come to my shop? No doubt with nothing to barter with except wolf pelts and polished stones. Very well...let us get this over with. What do you want?"  
  
Mordecai opened his mouth to say something sharp, but was silenced by his friend's elbow in his ribs. He took a deep, calming breath.  
  
"Right. I'd like to see what you have for sale."  
  
"And I would like to see some coin before I go to the trouble of showing you my wares. I have no patience for those who are 'just browsing'," Pomab snapped. Now Jabari spoke angrily.  
  
"Look, you toad, I have gold and I need supplies. Are you going to sell to me or not?" he growled.  
  
"Jabari." Leena muttered.  
  
"How dare you to speak to me in such a manner. Do you know who I am?" The other woman sighed, apparently used to the man's temper tantrums.  
  
"Yes," Jabari said. "You are a pompus, little man who runs a little shop in a little town at the arse end of Faerun."  
  
"Great." Leena muttered, head in hand.  
  
"Hmph! I am Pomab Ak'azmhir, Royal Diplomatic Envoy of Calimnshan and Appointed Overseer of Northern Caravan Trade Routes!" Leena laughed loudly at this.  
  
"Oh, I see. Your appearance as a lowly shopkeeper is a clever disguise...to throw off any would be assassins. Am I right?" They all snickered, with the exception of Pomab.  
  
"Your poor attempt at sarcasm is an obvious sign of your lowly birth. I'll have you know that I'm third cousin of the Pasha himself! Not to mention a royal courtier in good standing," he sniffed haughtily. The woman raised an eyebrow.  
  
"If you're in such good standing in Calimnshan, what in the Nine Hells are you doing all the way up here in Icewind Dale?" she demanded.  
  
"The Pasha...uh asked me to accept this post of Overseer of Northern Caravan Routes as a personal favor," he said. "Oh," she said. "You mean you were banished?" Pomab opened his mouth in indignation.  
  
"I wouldn't expect someone of your station to understand such matters. Now, if you do not mind..." He turned to the other three. "Buy something or leave!" he snapped. Leena sighed, and shook her head.  
  
"Fine. What do have for sale?" she snapped back. Pomab became oily and smooth at once. He smiled, showing dark yellow teeth.  
  
"Well, we have this set of splint mail, very reliable, it is, for only 210 gold!" The woman leaned in close to him.  
  
"The Pasha wouldn't be very pleased to know you were ripping people off like that," she growled. Pomab paused.  
  
"Fine. I'll sell for 180, then."  
  
"Lower," she said.  
  
"Fine! Ninety gold, and no lower! Dammit, Lynda! Damn you and your family!" Lynda grinned.  
  
"I'd like to see all your prices reduced, or the Pasha...and Daddy, will hear about it." She turned, smiled and waved at them, and walked out the door.  
  
The three did their shopping quietly, trying to ignore the hideous stares Pomab gave them. They came to a total of 490 gold, which was still expensive for what they had, but not unbearable.  
  
  
  
"Alrighty, then!" Leena said cheerfully as they left the gloomy interior of the shop. "Let's head over to Quimby's." She led them towards the edge of town, to a building that looked like any other, with the exception of the sign in front. She grinned. "Right. C'mon!" she laughed. Jabari shook his head, wondering how anyone could be so jaunty in all this snow.  
  
"Hey, Quimby!" Leena called. A large man met her greeting with a smile. He spotted the newcomers, and laughed heartily.  
  
"Greetings, travelers!" he said happily. "The name's Quimby, and I welcome you to my inn." Mordecai blinked.  
  
"Well met, Quimby. You seem rather... enthusiastic," he said, slightly unnerved. Quimby grinned, and nodded.  
  
"Ah! Enthusiastic! Yes! It is rare that I get any travelers at this time of year. Thus, I want all of my guests to feel WELCOME! Ha-HA!"  
  
"Do you get ANY travelers at this time of year?" Jabari asked. Quimby grinned even wider, though it didn't seem possible to do so.  
  
"We do have a few. Two Elfian ladies, sisters, I believe, and someone named Erevain or another. They're all elves AND adventurers to boot!" he laughed. Leena gasped.  
  
"Did they bring any interesting news with them?" she asked eagerly. The large man nodded.  
  
"Actually, yes. The whole town's been talking about the upcoming expedition into the Spine of the World. Excitement!"  
  
"Tell me what you know about it, Quimby!" Leena demanded. Quimby's smile disappeared.  
  
"Well, young elf, your cousin will no doubt lead the expedition. I've heard that Accalia is going, though Everard will stay to minister the town, I suppose. There's a dwarf named Hildreth who's going along as well, and even Pomab has agreed to go! Ah, what a grand adventure it will be!"  
  
"That it will!" Leena agreed. Quimby chuckled.  
  
"Ah, did you finally convince him to let you go?" he asked. Leena nodded, beaming.  
  
"That's very interesting and all," Mordecai interrupted. "But how about a room, Quimby?" The man nodded, and handed them a key.  
  
"How much?" Jabari asked, reaching for his money pouch. Quimby shook his head violently.  
  
"No, no!" he said, putting up his hands. "You're going on the expedition, correct? And a friend of Leena's? I can't charge you. The room is free!"  
  
"Sir, I insist-" Jabari attempted. But Quimby wouldn't hear of it.  
  
"Great," Leena said, rubbing her hands together briskly. "I need to talk to Quimby for a second. You can head over to see Cousin Hrothgar about the expedition, or whatever."  
  
"Alright," Jabari said. "We'll head up to our room." Leena smiled and nodded.  
  
As Jabari led his friend down the hall, he paused. He heard someone talking.  
  
"-So I told him that the Pasha and Daddy would be upset if he didn't reduce his prices," someone said. There was a light chuckle.  
  
"Father wouldn't be able to do anything to Pomab, though." A pause.  
  
"Yeah, but he didn't know that, did he?" There was laughter, then a sigh.  
  
"I miss Daddy, Kajol."  
  
"So do I, Lynda. So do I."  
  
Mordecai cocked his head. "That's the girl from the shop," he said. Jabari nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I guess she's staying here." He went on, uninterested, but nearly had to drag his friend.  
  
The door to the room opened, and Lynda peeked out. Seeing no-one, she shrugged and shut it again.  
  
  
  
Leena: Cool. I'm an elf in Easthaven.  
  
Mew: Yeah. You are. Your point....?  
  
Leena: *sigh*  
  
Mordecai: So what, am I like, interested in Lynda or something?  
  
Mew: No. Believe you me, you're not.  
  
Lynda and Mordecai: Thank GOD!  
  
Quimby: Ha-HA!  
  
All: Right...  
  
Kajol: So when do I get in to the story?  
  
Mew: You are already.  
  
Kajol: You know what I mean!  
  
Mew: I do. Don't worry though. Next chapter, kay?  
  
Kajol: Okies!  
  
Jabari: But I'm suppose to be interested in Leena, right?  
  
Mew: Yeah.  
  
Jabari: But-  
  
Mew: Okay! Enough talk!  
  
  
  
I know it's been nothing but chatter lately, but that's how it'll be at least for the next chapter, if not more. This is going to be a lllooonnng story, and it'll be much longer at this rate. Oh, I'll warn you now. I like to pair up everybody, and I'll try not to do it in this story, but I can't gurantee anything.  
  
Anyway, anybody who reviews gets a cookie and......and a high-tech, one-of-a-kind, ageless, indestructible, gourmet pencil sharpener. That's right, a high-tech, one-of-a-kind, ageless, indestuctable, gourmet pencil sharpener. And our high-tech, one-of-a-kind, ageless, indestuctable, gourmet pencil sharpener has a huge value of two dollars! That's right, two dollars! It's our way of saying thank you!  
  
  
  
..right. Sorry about that, folks. Just making fun of advertisement. 


End file.
